clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Crystal Puffle
The Blue Crystal Puffle is a species of puffle that were brought to the island by Merry Walrus, available for adoption during the Merry Walrus Party. Roofhowse and his friends follow one to Merry Walrus Island in We Wish You a Merry Walrus.http://www.factorycreate.com/factory-produces-new-show-disney/ This puffle was given away by Merry Walrus to members at the Merry Walrus Party at the end of the final quest, after finding six blue crystals, which were located in all the decorated rooms except the Coffee Shop, the Snow Forts, the Mall, and the School. This puffle became available for adoption once again at the Holiday Party 2015 from the Holiday Party 2015 interface, and at the Holiday Party 2016 from the Holiday Party 2016 interface. Described as magical and generous by Puffle Handler,File:Issue 479 Featured Story extended.png the Blue Crystal Puffles have demonstrated the ability to fly through the air; glowing whilst they do it.File:Blue Crystal Puffles - Issue 479.png Appearances *An item resembling a Blue Crystal Puffle appeared in the School & Skate Party, inside the display cabinet of the Fragile Things Inc. store inside the Mall.File:Fragile Things outside.png *Another item resembling a Blue Crystal Puffle appeared in Awesome to be Rare, shown near Glitterpants' bath tub on the right side of his grand piano.File:Awesome to be Rare - Music video *Multiple Blue Crystal Puffles appeared in We Wish You a Merry WalrusFile:"We Wish You A Merry Walrus" - Official Trailer - Disney Club Penguin and the Merry Walrus Party. Trivia *A collection of six Blue Crystal Puffles pull the Merry Walrus' sleigh.The Making of "We Wish You A Merry Walrus" (Part 1) on YouTube *They are the sixth type of puffle species seen to have the ability to fly; the first being the Bat Puffle, the second being the Reindeer Puffle, the third being the Rainbow Puffle, the fourth being the Dragon Puffle and the fifth being the Ghost Puffle. (Technically seventh if you count the black puffle while on fire) *There is a costume and pin themed after this puffle. *The sound it makes when using the swing at the Puffle Park is the same sound used for the log-in screen for the Merry Walrus Party, although with a delay. *It was the last puffle to be added to Puffle Wild. Gallery Blue Crystal Puffle on a Player Card.png|On a Player Card Blue Crystal Puffle ig walk.png|While being walked, in-game Crystal Puffle Rule Them All 2015.png Crystal Puffle Wink.png Glowing Crystal Puffle.png Other Fragile Things outside.png|The Blue Crystal Puffle item inside the display cabinet of the Fragile Things Inc. store Awesome to be Rare blue crystal puffle.png|The Blue Crystal Puffle item in Awesome to be Rare YouTubeSkins MerryWalrusV3.jpg|As seen with Merry Walrus on one of the Club Penguin YouTube page's banners Membership December 2014.jpg|On the Membership Page Merry Walrus Party Wallpaper.jpg|As seen on the homepage Coins For Change 2014 Wallpaper.jpg|As seen on the homepage Merry Walrus Parade Blue Crystal Puffle.png|As seen during the Merry Walrus Parade Behind the Scenes Blue Crystal Puffle refsheet.png|A reference sheet for Blue Crystal Puffles We Wish You A Merry Walrus Behind The Scenes Blue Crystal Puffle.png|As seen in the Behind the Scenes video of We Wish You a Merry Walrus Blue Crystal Puffles pulling sleigh.png|Pulling Merry Walrus' sleigh We Wish You a Merry Walrus Roofhowse and Blue Crystal Puffle.png Blue Crystal Puffle flying.png|A Blue Crystal Puffle flying Group of Blue Crystal Puffles.PNG SWF *Treasure! Dig *Sprite (game) *Hydrant sprite *Scratchpost sprite *Tire Swing sprite *Sprite (paper) References